


Reawakening

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Persona 3 References, tv world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Saki Konishi's death leads Yosuke, Yu, and Yunalesca back into the world inside the tv and more than one thing happens that surprises the experienced Persona User.





	Reawakening

After the TV incident, Narukami and I went home. We also found out the Saki Konishi was missing, which was only making the suspicion that I had worse. Like I thought someone did show up on the Midnight Channel and what happened the next day really was beginning to pissing me off since I knew that something was going to happen. Saki was found dead, which made me feel bad for Yosuke since he had a thing for her and Yosuke had come to the same conclusion that I had. Saki's death had something to do with the TV.

_'I knew there was a reason why I brought my Evoker with me,'_ I thought as Narukami, Chie, and I ran to Junes. When we got to the electronic section we saw Yosuke standing there with a rope tied around his waist with the rest of it on his right arm, which he was holding a golf club in his hand.

“You guys came...!” Yosuke said when he saw us.

“We came to stop you, idiot!” Chie yelled, which to be honest I wanted to stop him from doing something stupid though just by the look he had on his face I knew that nothing we said would do any good. “C'mon... You really shouldn't do this. It's dangerous.”

“I know...But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again,” Yosuke said.

“_Maybe_ isn't good enough!” Chie retorted.

“Look, I can't act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me,” Yosuke said.

“That's true, but...” was all that Chie could say before Yosuke looked at Narukami and I.

“What about you? Could you just walk away?” he asked.

“No... But I still would prefer it if you let it be” I said, which caused Yosuke to give me an understanding look before I looked at Chie, who looked terrified but also shocked.

“I'm worried about Chie though,” Narukami said, which caused me to nod.

“Yeah, it'll be just you two and me,” Yosuke said. “Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this,” he added as he handed her the rope on his arm.

“Huh? What's that? A rope...?” Chie asked.

“We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here,” Yosuke answered.

“Wh-What? Then, this is a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec...” Chie said before Yosuke looked at Narukami.

“Here, Narukami... This is for you,” Yosuke said as he handed the golf club to him. “I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed,” he added before he looked at me. “Yuna, if anything goes wrong I want you to get to a safe place.” This caused me to raise my eyebrow before I smiled a little.

“Thanks for the concern, Yosuke. But I'm more than capable of taking care of myself when push comes to shove,” I said, which caused him to smile though he still had a concerned look in his eyes.

“Alright... Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time,” Yosuke said before he looked at Chie. “Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!” he added before we jumped into the TV as Chie protested.

“Owww...” Yosuke said once we hit the ground.

“Agreed...” I said as the three of us stood up.

“Is this...?” Yosuke said as we looked around. “Look, this is the same place as last time! So they are connected from place to place!”

“I'm happy that I'm not the only one who thought of that,” I said before I heard a familiar voice.

“Y-You guys... Why'd you come back...?” The voice said, which caused us to look only to see the bear from before. “I get it! You're the ones behind this!”

“You're that thing from last time...!” Yosuke said. “Wait, what the hell did you just say!?” he added, which caused me to cross my arms and lean all my weight on my right leg as the bear turned it's back on us.

“Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up...” the bear said before he turned back around to face us. “This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!”

“Don't label us like that,” Narukami said before Yosuke spoke.

“What're you talking about, _'throwing people in'_!? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a–” he said. “Wait a sec... All this talk about someone throwing people in here... Does he mean Senpai ad the announce? Did that _'someone'_ throw those two in here?” he added before he looked at Narukami and I. “H-Hey... What do you think?” I looked at Narukami and just by the look on his face, I could tell that he agreed with Yosuke.

“That must be it,” Narukami said, which caused me to nod slightly.

“Yeah... I agree,” Yosuke said before he looked back at the bear. “Let's assume he's telling the truth...”

“Other than us being the ones throwing people in here,” I cut in, both the boys to nod.

“Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them...? If that's the case...” Yosuke continued.

“What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come back here, anyway!?” the bear said, successfully gaining our attention again. “It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?”

“Yeah, whatever. We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeli–” Yosuke said before he noticed the rope was cut. “Whaaaaat!?”

_'And for some reason that doesn't surprise me,'_ I thought before Yosuke looked back at the bear.

“H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!” Yosuke yelled in a panicked voice.

“Grrrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate,” the bear snapped back. “I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!”

“It doesn't work that way...” Narukami said.

“See! So it is you guys!” the bear said, which caused me to place a hand on my hip.

“For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you!”

“Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time when we came by accident. We're dead serious!” Yosuke added, which caused me to nod. “Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world... Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!”

“A dead body? Whenever the fog appears...?” the bear said, sounding generally confused. “I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent.” I tensed.

_'Shadows!?... Oh please don't be what I think he's talking about,'_ I thought as I noticed that Yosuke and Narukami looked generally confused about what the bear was talking about.

“Aaaah... I get it...” the bear said, which gained our attention again.

“Huh...? if you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!” Yosuke said. “If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here...? Shadows get violent...?” he added, looking more confused than ever.

“That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!” the bear said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

“I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it!” Yosuke said looking as annoyed as I was. “I've about had it with you... Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?”

“I-I'm just saying... you might be the culprits,” the bear said, which caused me to make an 'are-you-kidding-me' face. “I'm just making sure.”

“What...? Man, this bear's driving me nuts...” Yosuke said, which caused Narukami and I to nod in agreement. “What is this place, anyway? It looks like a TV studio...”

“We figure that out last time. Is something being filmed here...?” I asked, which caused the boys to look at me.

“H-Hey, don't tell me... Is that weird show being filmed here!?” Yosuke said.

“I've been thinking the same thing with that,” I said before I heard the bear speak.

“Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?”

“Uh... I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here,” Yosuke rephrased.

“......? I don't get it...” the bear said, somehow looking confused before he continued. “This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here.”

_'Always been like this...?'_ I thought before Narukami spoke.

“Run that by me again?” he said, which caused the bear to look at him.

“Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!” the bear replied.

“Ugh... We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe you're the real culprit!” Yosuke pointed out.

_'I really wish I could say I completely agree with him on that, but for the fact that I have a good idea on what those Shadows are, I can't.'_

“And what's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed you face!” Yosuke continued before he walked over to the bear and took it's head off, reviling that the costume was empty. “Whoa!” Yosuke added as he dropped the head.

_'I didn't expect that though it's still not the weirdest thing I've seen.'_

“Wh-What the hell are you...?” Yosuke questioned as he back away from the bear. “I-It's empty inside...”

“We can see that,” I said as the bear stumbled around searching for his head, flipping it back on his body when he did. This caused the boys to look at me before looking back at the bear.

“Me...? The culprit...? I wouldn't do such a thing...” the bear said in a said voice with the face to match. “I just live here... I just want to live here peacefully...” This caused Yosuke, Narukami and I to look at each other before the bear spoke again.

“Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else... I'm not gonna let you guys outta here.”

_'Little bastard.'_

“Y-You little...!” Yosuke started before the bear spoke again.

“This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then... and then... I...” he said before he burst into tears.

“Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden...?” Yosuke asked before he looked at Narukami and I. “Geez, this thing's really weirding me out...”

“I know what you mean,” Narukami said, still looking at the crying bear. Yosuke sighed before he spoke.

“So, what do we do?”

“There's only one thing we can do,” I said, which caused Narukami to nod.

“You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me...?” the bear asked.

“Promise,” Narukami and I said, which caused the bear's ears to perk up.

“Th-Thank you!” the bear said, beaming at us.

“Damn bear... Practically holding a gun to our heads... But... it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh...? bring it on! You got my word, too,” Yosuke said, which cause me to smile a bit. “Might as well introduce ourselves... I'm Yosuke Hanamura, this is my buddy Yu Narukami, and his cousin Yunalesca Dojima. You got a name?”

“...Teddie,” the bear said, which caused Yosuke to groan.

“Figures...” Yosuke said, which caused me to smile a little. “But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?”

“I dunno...” Teddie said, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. “Oh, but I know where the last person came in.”

“The last person...?” Yosuke asked. “You mean Saki-senpai!?”

“I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues,” Teddie said. “Oh, one thing first. You three should put these on,” he added as he handed each of us a set of glasses. I looked at the purple framed glasses that I was holding, clearly confused before I put them on. My eyes went wide when I saw that the fog completely disappeared.

“What're these glasses for...?” Yosuke asked.

“Put them on and you'll find out,” I said as I looked around the room, which like we thought was a studio.

“Whoa! The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist,” Yosuke said, which caused Narukami to nod.

“They'll help you walk through the fog,” Teddie informed. “...Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! Uh... But I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves,” he added, which caused me to smile a little as I shook my head.

“What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!?” Yosuke said. “We brought weapons, but I mean... They're more for show!”

_'What we may run into is something worse than a monster to them and I know my weapons are not for show,'_ I thought before Yosuke continued.

“We just got here! If it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?”

“Uh-uh. No way. I've got no muscles,” Teddie replied.

_'He has absolutely nothing?'_ I thought before Teddie spoke again.

“Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?”

_'I guess that's better than nothing, though I prefer if it was Fuuka or Mitsuru, but beggars can't be choosers,'_ I thought before Narukami walked up to Teddie and touched him, which only caused him to fall over. _'Now I feel like I'm gonna regret having him as the support.'_

“N-Noooo...” was all Teddie said as he wiggled around on his back.

“I-Is this thing for real!? Ugh, this is so lame...” Yosuke said. “We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get...?”

“Well, we didn't know that we'd be getting any at all.”

“True... But still...” Yosuke said before Teddie intervened.

“...Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?” This caused Yosuke to go silent.

“That doesn't matter right now...” I said as I walked over to Teddie.

“Anyways, at least now we know Senpai might have been thrown in here,” Yosuke said as Narukami and I helped Teddie back to his feet. “Maybe we can find more information, too. Let's get moving,” he added, which caused Narukami and I to nod before we started following Teddie. After a while, we came across a familiar place.

“What is this place...?” Yosuke asked as he looked around.

“It looks like the shopping district.”

“What's going on here!?” Narukami asked.

“Some weird places have appeared here recently,” Teddie informed us. “Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do...” he added before we turned around only to see Teddie standing a bit away from us.

“Uh... by the way, why are you standing so far from us?” Yosuke questioned. “...You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up.”

“Of course not!” Teddie replied, his eyes dilating to nothing more than little dots. “I mean. Eh. I can't stand too close, you know. I'd get in your way...” he added, blushing.

_'How on earth can an empty costume show so much emotion,'_ I thought as Yosuke groaned.

“Man, they really went all out on this...” Yosuke said, turning his attention back to shopping district replica. “But out of all the places in town, why's they replicate this one?”

“How should I know?” Teddie replied, shaking his head. “This is reality for the one who's here,” he added, which caused Yosuke to sigh.

“As usual, nothing you say makes any sense...” he said, which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

“How did that not make any sense?” I asked, which caused Yosuke to look at me. “If this is the shopping district, then aren't we not that far from Saki-senpai's.” This caused him to nod before he started running towards the liquor store that Saki's family runs. Just as we got in front of the liquor store I instantly felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

_'I don't like this,'_ I thought as Yosuke went though the _'She might have disappeared here,'_ and the _'What could've happened?'_ thing before he started for the door only to be stopped by Teddie.

“W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!” he stuttered out.

“What?” was all Yosuke said.

“...Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack...!” Teddie replied, shaking a bit.

_'I was afraid of that,' _I thought before I heard the sound of something slime hitting the ground. This caused all of us to look only to see two black blobs with blue masks on them. This surprised Yosuke and Narukami, which I couldn't blame them. It surprised me too the first time I saw them. The two blobs came towards us causing Narukami, Teddie, and I to step back as Yosuke stumble and fell on his ass. The Shadows turned into a set that I've never seen before. I went to move towards Yosuke only to stop when I saw Narukami clutching his head him his hand, looking as if he was in pain. Narukami then snapped his eyes open and in the hand that he had on his head was now a card, which even I could tell was from the cards that I had seen, Elizabeth and Theodore use. Narukami flipped the card, which caused it to start to glow. I noticed that he had smiled about it before I heard him say one word.

_“Persona.”_

The next thing I knew was that the card had turned into a small blue flame and Narukami had crushed it in his hand, calling upon his Persona.

_'Izanagi!' _Then Narukami sprung into battle, easily dispatching them with his newly found power.

“Whoa... Wh-What was that!? Did I hear you say_ 'Persona'_!? What was it–I mean, what did you do!? Hey, you think I can do it too...?” Yosuke questioned as if he was a little kid, which caused me to giggle a little.

“Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!” Teddie said as he walked back over to us.

“Sensei...?” Yosuke and I said in unison.

“Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!” Teddie said with sparkles in his eyes before he gasped. “Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?” he added, which caused Narukami to nod. “Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something. Don't you think so, Yosuke?”

“Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show me any respect!?” Yosuke replied, pushing Teddie back so that he fell, but stung back up.

_'I'm not going to say anything there, I mean, Narukami was the one who fought the Shadows.'_

“Sorry...” was all Teddie said.

“W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though,” Yosuke said. “I gotta give you some credit for that.”

“I have to agree.”

“Huh? R-Really...? Heehee,” Teddie said, blushing again.

“All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out. Now let's get back to the investigation!” Yosuke said, which caused Narukami and Teddie to nod. “Man... I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here.”

_'I'm guessing nothing good,' _I thought before we heard voices echoing.

“I wish Junes would go under...”

“It's all because of that store...”

“Wh-What the...?” was all that Yosuke could say before the voices continued.

“Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there.”

“Oh my... How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is...?”

“I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes.”

“S-Stop it...” Yosuke mumbled.

“That poor father... to have his own daughter working for the enemy.”

“What a troublesome child...”

“Hey... Hey, Ted! You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!?” Yosuke asked. “So... does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here...?”

“I... only know about what's over here,” Teddie replied.

_'If this was her reality I feel bad, but then again I can bet that they've been saying the same thing about me as well though there was always one difference between Saki and I and that was she couldn't block it out like I can.'_

“Fine...” Yosuke said, snapping me from my thoughts. “Whatever's going on here... We'll find out ourselves!” he added before we went inside. As soon as we got inside the voice's started again.

“Dammit, not again...” Yosuke commented as a man's voice started yelling.

“Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?”

“I-Is this... Senpai's dad...?” Yosuke asked.

“You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!”

“I... I can't believe this...” Yosuke mumbled. “She seemed like she had fun at work... She never said anything like this to me... You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?”

_'It wouldn't surprise me and I bet everyone who had said something behind her back or to her face feel extremely guilty about now,'_ I thought before Yosuke ran towards the counter, which caused Narukami and I to follow.

“These photos... Hey... Is this...?” Yosuke said as he picked up one of the pictures, which caused me to look over his shoulder.

“It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers.”

“Wh-Why's it cut up like this...?” Yosuke asked his voice shaking a bit.

“I... never had the chance to say it...” Saki's voice echoed, which caused us to start looking around the room. “I always wanted to tell Hana-chan... that he was a real pain in the ass,” she added, which of surprised Yosuke. “I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all... But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a dip.”

_'Whoa. I knew she was hiding something under that smile of her's, but I didn't think it was that much,'_ I thought as I looked at Yosuke, who had a heartbroken look on his face.

“P-Pain in the ass...?” Was all that Yosuke could say before Saki's voice continued.

“Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear...”

_'She could have avoided her parents hating her and the neighbors talking behind her back by _ _ not _ _ working at Junes. And wishing everything would disappear because of a wrong choice she made is pathetic.'_

“I-It's a lie... This can't be... Senpai's not like that...!” Yosuke yelled.

“It's so sad...” a familiar voice said, sniffing a little. “I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo...” it added, which caused us to look where the voice was coming from only to see a second Yosuke, with gold eyes and a dark aura around him.

_'What the...'_

“Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha...” the other Yosuke said.

“H-Huh? Two Yosukes...?” Teddie said clearly confused like the rest of us.

_'Well, that's something new.'_

“Who are you!? I-I wouldn't think that...” Yosuke said, slightly panicked.

“Hahaha... Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?” the other Yosuke replied. “Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!”

“What're you saying...? That's not true, I–” Yosuke replied, trying to defend himself.

“You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation,” the other Yosuke said before a grin appeared on his face. “And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping...”

_'Real reason?'_ I thought as Yosuke yelled at the other one to _'stop it.'_

“Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking!” the other Yosuke said before he started laughing again. “Why's that...? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV–now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?”

“That's not true... Stop... Stop it...” was all that Yosuke could say before the other him spoke again.

“You're just trying to act like a big shot... If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!”

“That's not true!” Yosuke snapped. “What are you!? Who are you!?” he added, which only caused the other Yosuke to chuckle before he spoke.

“I already told ya. I'm you... Your Shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!”

“Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!!” Yosuke hollered, which caused the other Yosuke to start laughing like a made man.

“That right! Say it again!” Shadow Yosuke taunted.

“You're not me. You're nothing like me!” Yosuke yelled, which caused Shadow Yosuke's grin to turn into a mad man smile.

“Hmph. Yeah, that's right. I am me now. I'm not you anymore see,” Shadow Yosuke said, which caused Yosuke to step back a little. We watched as the Shadow started to change, which when it completely did it basically looked like a camouflaged frog with a rider. Just as Narukami moved forward so that he could fight the Shadow, Yosuke started falling, which caused me to move so that I could catch him. I lowered him down to the floor, resting his head on my lap before I looked up at the battle that was taking place.

_'Okay, so this sadly has something to do with her and like before others are starting to get involved. Not to mention that this place is most likely the cause for the announcer and Saki's deaths, which generally means that the police and detectives are useless. But I've never seen anything like Yosuke's Shadow, which is what's really confusing me.'_

“What a freaking pain in the ass! Get out of my way! Wind of Oblivion!” Shadow Yosuke yelled, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw Narukami fly back and hit the wall with a loud thud.

“Narukami!” I called, which caused him to move though he looked a little stunned.

_'Dammit!'_ I thought as I reached into my bag, grabbing my Evoker before I put it to my temple, which did cause Teddie to freak a little. _'It used wind, which means...'_

“Ziodyne!!” I yelled as I pulled the trigger, summoning Mizu no Kuro bara and causing a little bit of pain in the process.

_'That's what I get for not summoning her for two years...'_ I thought as a bolt of lightning struck Shadow Yosuke causing him to scream.

“This can't be!” was all that he yelled as he fell to the ground, reverting back to his previous form. I heard Yosuke groan, which caused me to look down at him as my Persona disappeared. Yosuke opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he started to sit up, which made it so I put my Evoker away.

_'I know I'm gonna have a bit of explaining to do, but now's not the time.'_

“I... I...” Yosuke started as he stood up.

“You okay?” I asked him as I stood and as Narukami and Teddie came over to us.

“Y-Yeah... What... happened...?” he replied, which cause Teddie to look where Shadow Yosuke was, which in turn caused Yosuke to look as well.

“......” It surprised me that Shadow Yosuke just watched us like he was waiting for something though he also looked ashamed.

“You... You're... not me...” Yosuke mumbled.

“That thing came from you, Yosuke...” Teddie said. “You have to admit it... or it'll go berserk again...” he added, which caused Yosuke to look at the floor.

“Everyone's the same inside,” Narukami said, which caused Yosuke to face him.

“Is that... supposed to be comforting?” Yosuke asked, which caused me to giggle a little.

“He means that everybody has something that they don't want the world to see. Something they don't want to accept in fear that it would change who they are,” I said, which seemed to surprise Yosuke. “Accepting this is not going to change who you are. It's only going to make you stronger in the long run,” I added with a small smile, which caused Yosuke to look back at the floor.

“Dammit... It hurts to face yourself...” was all Yosuke said. I saw him take a deep breath before he turned around and walked over his Shadow.

“I knew it wasn't lying... But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it...” Yosuke said, voice shaking as he did. “You're me... and I'm you. When you get down to it all of this is me,” he added, which caused his Shadow to nod before it transformed into his Persona, Jiraiya, which was basically the rider of the Shadow with the frog's face.

“This is my Persona...” Yosuke said before he fell to his knees. “When we heard Senpai's voice... I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside... Haha... _'He was a real pain in the ass,'_ huh? What a way to find out... Geez, this is so embarrassing...” he added, which caused Narukami and I to walked over to him. “If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened... Thank, Narukami. Yuna.” This caused me to smile as we helped Yosuke to his feet.

“Hey, Teddie... Could Saki-senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to Yosuke?”

“I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk... And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host,” Teddie replied.

_'That's the first time I've ever heard of something like that.'_

“So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world...” Yosuke said before he sighed.

“Yosuke's pretty worn out... This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here,” Teddie informed. “I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back,” he added, which caused us to nod.

“Hey, Yuna,” Narukami said when we left the shop.

“Yeah?”

“How do you have a Persona?” he asked.

“Wait. Yuna has a Persona?” Yosuke asked, which caused me to giggle a little.

“Ah yeah. You were unconscious when I summoned her,” I told Yosuke before I started explaining that this wasn't the first time I had been in a situation like this as well as encountering Shadows. I also explained that the gun that Teddie was freaking out about before was actually called an Evoker, which allowed me to summon my Persona. I told them that what Teddie had said about the Shadows here was something I've never heard of though it did make sense to me. I did also tell them that I've had my Persona for a little more than twelve years, which surprised them though I expected it. Lastly, I told them that I would be providing back-up with Teddie and not because I couldn't fight, but because they were going to need the experience for what's to come.

“Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for the people who enter, right?” Yosuke asked when we got back to where we entered. “So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before... Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is... Did those places from because of the people who entered this world?”

“I don't know. It's never happened before...” Teddie replied. “But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them.”

“This world killed them?” Narukami asked.

“The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then,” Teddie answered. “I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens... I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted...”

“Which was probably when they came back to our world,” I added, which caused Teddie to nod.

“So let's get this straight... Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out they wandered around... After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them... Does that sound right?” Yosuke said, which caused Teddie to nod again. “So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?”

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure,” Teddie said. “You where lucky. Sensei, Yuna, and me were here with you...”

“Dammit...!” Yosuke said, clenching his hands into fists as she looked at the floor. “Senpai and that announcer... They were stuck here all alone... No one could save them...”

“Yosuke...”

“They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though...” Teddie said. “Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies... It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!” he added, which surprised the boys.

“Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!? Like how you guys just saved me!?” Yosuke asked.

“That seems to be the case,” Narukami said, which caused me to nod in agreement.

“Anyways... We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make his stop,” Yosuke said. “Yeah... I'm finally starting to understand what's going on,” he added, which caused me to smile.

“You'll never fully understand it,” I said, which caused him to smile a bit.

“U-Um... Can I ask something too...?” Teddie asked, which made it so Narukami nodded. “If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?”

_'What?'_

“You don't even know where you come from!? How should we know?” Yosuke replied.

“I know some things. Mostly about this world... But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now...” Teddie said, somewhat depressed about it.

“Are you serious...?”

“No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you...” Yosuke said.

_'Though it makes more sense now, though even I have to admit I'm still confused since this isn't like Tartarus.'_

“Will you guys... come back here...?” Teddie asked.

“We made a promise,” Narukami answered.

“You'll... keep your word?” Teddie asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

“Of course.”

“You're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do,” Yosuke added, which caused me to smile.

“Oh! Th-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing,” Teddie said. “I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up.”

“The TV at Junes...?” Narukami asked.

“You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here,” Teddie informed us. “You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doooomed... Got it!?”

“Well, pretty much...” Yosuke answered. “Alright, can you show us the way out?”

“Roger that! One exit comin' right up!” Teddie said before he walked a little bit away from us and tapped his foot on the ground, making the three TVs from before appear.

“Cool... First, we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there...” Yosuke said when we walked up to them.

“Okay! Go go go! Squiiiish!” Teddie said as he started pushing us.

“Argh! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little–Whoa!” Yosuke said as Narukami and him were pushed through the screen.

“Hey!” was all I could say when I was pushed through. The next thing I knew I was sitting on my legs back in the Junes, electronic department.

_'Ouch! Hard tiled floor connecting with knee-caps. Not fun.'_

“Ah...!” was all I heard, which caused me to look up, only to see Chie sitting there, holding on to the rope that was tied to Yosuke and she had red, puffy eyes, not to mention she was crying.

_'I forgot she was here,'_ I thought as Yosuke, Narukami, and I stood up.

“Y-You guys came baaack...!” Chie cried out.

“Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?” Yosuke asked, which caused Chie to stand up and throws the rope that she was holding at him, which she must have thrown pretty hard since Yosuke fell to the floor. “Ow!”

“The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck!” Chie yelled at us before she started rubbing her eyes. “The rope got cut off... I had no idea what to do... I was so worried... I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you three!” she added before she ran off.

“I... I think that mighta kinda-sorta been our fault,” Yosuke said after he got up. “Maybe we did go a little too far...”

“Ya think,” I said, taking my glasses off.

“Let's apologize to her tomorrow,” Yosuke suggested, which caused Narukami and I to nod. “I'm completely wiped out... I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think... I'm gonna sleep well tonight,” he added, which caused us to smile a little. “Hehe... Well, see you in the morning!” Narukami and I departed from Junes and ended up running into Yukiko though we didn't talk to her for too long since she was running an erred for the inn. When we got home I went up to my room since I was tired.

_'I don't know everything about this and to be honest I don't think I ever will, but I know that she's behind it. And I'm guessing, like with Nyx it has something to do with humanities desire to just disappear or finding a truth. I will not let everything that S.E.E.S. did go to waste. I will not let Shinjiro and Minato's deaths be in vain.' _


End file.
